A Major Change
by Jadence-DiAnnn-Stormraven
Summary: Hermoine comes back to Hogwarts but something's changed over the summer and everyones noticed.........even Draco!
1. Worst Day Ever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! Unfortunatly, I am making no money off this story, so read and enjoy!

Hermoine was walking quickly to her next class she couldn't believe it she was almost late again. In the first two weeks of school, this was her sixth time late to her classes. She was really going to get it this time, _(Ok so Sprout fell for my last three excuses)_ she thought but what was she going to say this time! If only she could get to sleep at night but her mind was always so pre-occupied she didn't even get to sleep last night until four or five o'clock! So really it wasn't her fault it was her parents if it hadn't been for their stunning revelations over the summer she'd be ok._ (No!)_ she thought I have no time for this and it's taking up to much of my time already!  
He couldn't believe it he was going to be late to Herbology! He was so frustrated he had to put up with Crabbe and Goyle all morning. They were complaining about all sorts of rubbish. Some silliness about a Gryfindor feeding them some weird toffee that made there tongues swell up for hours. _(Duh! didn't your parents ever teach you not to take candy from enemies. They really were dumb!)_ He had just slipped away from them in the Great Hall not even fifteen minutes ago. Either because he was extremely sneaky, or because they were so busy stuffing there faces he snuck away from the table unnoticed.  
Just as Hermoine turned a corner to head out of the castle she ran straight into the last person she ever wanted to meet, _(Malfoy!)_ Do to the collision all her books fall on the floor and so do his. "Look at what you did Granger, watch were your going, eh!" "Shut it Malfoy! I don't have the time or the patience." And before he came make another remark she quickly says, "Accio my books!" With that they instantly fly into her hands and she turns around, again heading to the doors. Soon she was out of the castle and on her way to Herbology class. _(Oh this is not going to be a good day I can tell!)  
_ Malfoy is heading for the doors when a person runs into him. _(Granger!)_ He watches as his books fall all over the floor. _(Geez! This is not my day)_ Malfoy thinks. "Look at what you did Granger, watch were your going, eh!" Stupid girl running into him that way. "Shut it Malfoy! I don't have the time or the patience." He just glares at her and vows in his mind to teach her some manners someday as she turns and leaves her books in hand, his still on the floor. He quickly spells his books to come to him and heads out the door. He couldn't believe it he just remember not only would he have to again put up with Crabbe and Goyle, but also the crazy Professor Sprout first thing in the morning. _(Crap! This is not going to be a good day I can tell.)  
_ Heromine is totally focused on making up an excuse to tell Sprout. She could say she had a test to make up, no she said that last time. What if she said she got lost, no it was her sixth year she'd have to be pretty daft to not be able to find the green houses by now. _(Oh, I know I had a headache)_ Yes, and Madame Pompfrey had insisted on her staying until the medicine kicked in. Phew! That's one less thing to worry about now if only she'd wake up to find that these past few months were all a nightmare. She admitted, regretfully as she walked that they couldn't have been and becomes even more sad with this thought.  
Just as that thought hit his mind he saw Hermoine on the lawn. Without realizing it his thoughts floated to her. Though he had never paid much attention before, even he had noticed changes in her in the past few months. How she had came back to Hogwarts a seemingly different person. For example when the Ravenclaw perfect was elected Head Girl instead of Hermoine she didn't even seem to mind. A fact he only noticed because he was watching her waiting to see the look on her face once she heard the crushing news. Though he would admit since she came back he tended to watch her, a lot actually. He couldn't quite figure out why at first he figured it was just simply a passing interest in the changes in his enemy. But then he realized he was starting to notice appealing things about her. Her walk seemed more confident and at the same time strangely less confident. _(It's ike a strange new person is hidden inside of you Granger and there slowly changing the outside before they emerge.)_ And what interesting changes they were she no longer seemed to care about classes often being late and no longer answer questions. Also she was no longer talked with Potty and Weasel and in fact no longer seemed to talk with anyone.  
Half way to the green house she realized she was not walking alone and that there was someone behind her. She knew who it was but why did he have to follow her now, wasn't her day going bad enough. "What do you want Malfoy?" she says not even turning around. Why would he follow her to class? "Whatever do you mean?" _( Man! why did he constantly have to be sarcastic on some guys she actually liked this quality. Though on Malfoy it made her want to reach out and strangle him!)_ "You know exactly what I mean." she was sick of this by now. _(What was his issue?)_ "Actually mudblood I have no idea so unless you plan to enlighten me as to what in the world you are talking about, will you please just shut up!" "I am talking about the fact that you are following me to class." Malfoy quickly responded "Don't flatter yourself Granger! Like I would follow you! Besides twit, this a Slytherin and Gryffindor class!"  
Crap she had totally forgotten, she must be really off lately. Well normally she would apologize for hurting someone's feelings even if they were Malfoy's but now she really didn't care so with that she walked away.

Please review this is my first story and i'd like to see what you guys think!


	2. The Flashback

See first chapter for disclaimer!  
  
He couldn't believe it that friggin' mudblood he could not believe she had the nerve to speak like that to a Malfoy of all people. They were in the middle of class when he decided to extract his revenge. It was a simple plan really they were planting Crackle's and if you weren't careful they'd pop all over you plus you'd smell of Crackle juice all day. He considered it a brilliant plan get himself partnered with Granger then "accidentally" get the Crackle juice all over her! (It's my most fabulous plan yet if I do say so myself!) She'll spend all day walking around smelling like Crackle. Then she'll known one treats a Malfoy like that and gets away with it.  
  
Hermoine was waiting for Sprout to say something about her being late but thankfully even thought they weren't supposed to touch the Crackle's yet there were enough people breaking this rule she didn't see her come in late. Maybe she'd actually survive this class without much trouble. Sprout was giving out partners at the moment.   
  
"Millicent and Tent" They quickly went to there desks everyone knew they were dating and had been for months.  
  
"Karess and Lynn" Man! It's suck to be sisters as well as in the same grade let alone to get partnered together.  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle" (Strange, wondered how they pulled that one off. Oh, well at least I'm not stick with either one of them, they have the combined I.Q. of a rock!)   
  
"Only four left how 'bout Traynie and Draco, then Hermoine and Liona" (Phew! I'm not with Draco that's a plus at least.)  
  
Ok, time to start his plan." Excuse me Professor Sprout but could I please have a new partner I don't really want to work with Tranie." (Look sincere Draco don't blow this.)   
  
"Very well Malfoy and Hermoine, then Traynie and Liona."  
  
"Thank you so much Professor." (Yes my plan worked!) Malfoy smiled devilishly at Crabbe and Goyle who tried to hold back snickers.  
  
(Watch yourself Hermoine, he's got to be planning something.) She however decided not to protest and just get through this as quick as possible.(If I hurry I can finish early so I can get away from the scum bag.) While planting Crackle's Hermoine was very distracted ok maybe he was her worst enemy but she never noticed how good he looked. Why she had ever had a crush on Potter and not Draco she couldn't figure out. That mixed with her thoughts of this summer, her questions she still needed answered about who she was, along with the smell of a wonderful cologne Draco was wearing proved to be a very effective distraction.  
  
"If your not even going to try Granger at least pretend to I don't like being stuck with you either."  
  
"What scumbag I wasn't listening."  
  
"Look just because you have come back and are no longer Miss I-have-to-be-perfect-in-class-and-hang-all-over-Potter, gives you no right to even blink in my direction you filthy little mudblood.."  
  
"Just because your families a bunch of cousin-loving gits gives you no right to try and act like your the king. Being pureblood means crap it changes nothing about who you are." (She hoped.)  
  
"How would you have any clue you filthy idiot."  
  
"You'd be surprised Malfoy."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was a hot day in the summer and Hermoine was with her family on vacation to a lovely part of England when it happened. They were to go find the wizarding town of Iliand supposedly not far from were they were, when they attacked. It was a group of death eaters who had broken off from the main group attacking the town. Then burned through the small Muggle town and captured everyone for torture. She was held for two months in there hide out also she endured unspeakable torture, beatings and even and attempted rape. Finally the aurors came and rescued her and her parents sadly enough though they were Muggles and could not survive the torture as she had. If that hadn't been enough of a shock she then found out the parents she had known all her life and were grieving over were in fact not her birth parents. Her mother was in fact Roselyn Dragion, the final living remnant of the Dragion line. The only line to rival the Malfoy's in evilness and cunning. While her father had been from a similar wizarding family though not as well known. So the news was out she was from a pure blood dark magic wizarding family, what would Ron and Harry say when they found out!  
  
Well she knew now exactly what they'd say and it was something along the lines of, "Oh my gosh Hermoine what are you going to do?" What did they expect her to do she couldn't do anything about it, she couldn't change who her parents were. After a long conversation of basically this same thing over and over again she finally swore them to secrecy and after which, she left. (I never realized how boring they are) she was thinking when suddenly she heard a squeal, both she and Malfoy had made a grab for the last Crackle.  
  
please review........thanks! 


	3. Whispered Secrets

  
  
(A/N A lot of people have mentioned I need some way to show when I switch p.o.v. so Hermoine's p.o.v. will be in italic from now on. Also while Hermoine's unconscious her p.o.v. will not only be italic but also bold.) 

Ok, this was not turning out the way he had planned not only was Granger covered in Crackle juice but so was he. The stupid creature had gotten so mad it sprayed both of them. Now he was stuck in the infirmary with Madame Pompfrey flitting around him like a moth. Granger was still not waking, they had both passed out from the pain not long after being sprayed. He didn't even want to think about going back to classes everyone would laugh at him. He is the Slytherin Prince he's is supposed to be tough and mean. He should be able to take pain instead of passing out like some wuss. Draco saw Pompfrey coming towards his bed and wished he was the one still passed out. He quickly laid back and pretended to be asleep. (Pompfrey is the most annoying female on Earth, next to Granger that is!) Speaking of which he seriously thought she had to be going crazy. She was laying in the bed left of his covered in burns and smiling from ear to ear. Didn't the loon know Pompfrey couldn't heal her until she woke up. (What could she be dreaming that'd make her smile that big when she's covered with burns.) Wait why did he care he hated the mudblood. Well guess he had the right to worry. He is stuck with her after all and no one wants to be stuck with a crazy person. Just then Dumbledore came in and went to talk to Madame Pompfrey.

**_Wow, she didn't know were she was but it was beautiful. She was in a lovely blue room that exactly matched the color of the sky. She had woke up on the bed with lovely silk sheets the same color as the room. Since she didn't know were she was she decided to get up and explore. She looked around the room noting the main things. The bed was against the back wall next to the largest window. Also spread around the room were two end tables near the bed, a vanity, a comfy looking overstuffed chair, and two large doors. However the most prominent feature were two large shelves covered in all manner of things, including nearly two-hundred books. She went to look at a picture on the bookshelf and gasped. There in the middle she stood her mother and father on either side. She knew they weren't her real parents and they were dead but she didn't care they were the closest she'd ever had. Finally she decided to go check out the rest of the house. (If I don't find the kitchen soon I'm going to starve to death!) Just as she reached the door she caught the smell of eggs and bacon then her stomach started to do growl. When she opened the door she found a lavender hallway spread out in front of her. All around the hall were more pictures of her and her parents. After a few minutes of searching she found the kitchen. Walked in she expected to find her aunt Mattie she'd been staying with all summer. But there at the table sat none other than her father and mother, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Her heart nearly stopped how could this be real she went to there funeral.  
  
"Hunny, come get some breakfast. "Her mother said smiling.  
  
"What's going on, you guys are dead! How are you standing there!" This couldn't be possible no matter what she wanted to believe.  
  
"What do you mean Herm were fine, did you have a bad dream?" Her father was looking at her with a worried expression.  
  
"But it was so real I remember every detail!" She was getting hysterical now but she didn't care. (How could this happen!)  
  
"Well you are a witch, maybe it's some kind of magical gift or something?"  
  
She still wasn't sure but she sat there for almost an hour eating with her seemingly living parents. That's it, it had to be it was all just a dream! How else would they be sitting next to her eating breakfast. Her parents were fine, she was Hermoine Granger. Nice normal Muggle born Hermoine Granger. With that she sat down and started eating breakfast._**

Draco lay there pretending to be asleep when her heard them whispering to each other. He tried to look inconspicuous as he leaned closer to listen.  
  
"What do you thinks wrong Dumbledore, I can't get her to wake up! Crackle juice isn't that bad should be up by now."  
  
After a long pause Dumbledore simply replied, "She doesn't want to wake up." (What is that supposed to mean.)  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" exclaimed one very disturbed looking Pompfrey. Obviously her inability to help the mublood bothered her quite a bit.  
  
"It's simple really..."

( A/N I just wanted to sat thanks to all my reviewers you were all helpful and are all appreciated, sorry this is so short. Please keep up the reviews, thanks!)


End file.
